Leigh Johnson
|game = Red Dead Redemption |nationality = American |occupation = District Marshal of Armadillo}} Marshal Leigh Johnson is a major character in Red Dead Redemption. With the addition of the Liars and Cheats DLC pack, Marshal Johnson is also a multiplayer character model that may be selected in the 'Redemption' section of the Outfitter. History Background Leigh Johnson is the District Marshal of Armadillo, a settlement in the territory of New Austin. Johnson is an old-fashioned lawman with a strict no-nonsense work ethic. He is characterized as tough, straight to the point, and is not afraid to get aggressive, all while remaining fair to the law. Johnson does his best to maintain law and order in the town of Armadillo and the county of Cholla Springs, while the world around them progresses into the modern age. The Marshal also commands a couple of deputies, Jonah and Eli, as well as an unnamed deputy featured in "The Assault on Fort Mercer". Events of Red Dead Redemption Marston first comes to meet Marshal Johnson in Armadillo after he has arrived looking for help on where to find Bill Williamson. He tasks Marston with numerous missions throughout New Austin, for which in return he will help in the attempt to capture John's former-brother-in-arms at Fort Mercer. Marshal Johnson's first mission with John involves them tracking down Walton Lowe, the leader of Walton's gang. They track him down to Pleasance House, and Walton is either killed by Marston, or injured by him, where Johnson will bring him back to Armadillo jail. Soon afterwards, John rides out with the Marshal to Pike's Basin, to deal with the Bollard Twins gang, who are cattle rustlers in the region. Along with Jonah and Eli, Marston and Johnson manage to eliminate the cattle rustlers and retrieve the stolen cattle, where the ranchers are grateful. A short while later, the Marshal hears about a horrific attack on Ridgewood Farm by Bill Williamson's gang. In the hope of finding Williamson, John rides with the Marshal and two of his deputies. On the way to Ridgewood Farm, and at the place itself, they see dead bodies, many of whom were the victims of sadism. They are attacked by gang members from the central house, leading to a gunfight. They save a number of the residents, before going after other members of the gang. They find Williamson, who sends his men after them and, after another shootout, the Marshal and his accomplices manage to capture Norman Deek, Williamson's second in command, and bring him back to Armadillo jail. Soon afterwards, a member of the Williamson gang calls out to the Marshal from outside the office. He tells Johnson that his gang have kidnapped Bonnie MacFarlane, and will give her back in exchange for Norman Deek, which is to take place in Tumbleweed. The Marshal, John and two deputies, Jonah and Eli, ride out to Tumbleweed for the exchange. As Marshal Johnson expected, it turns out to be a trap, and Bonnie is hanged, although she is saved by John just in time. Meanwhile, Norman Deek is slain by his own gang and, after clearing out the area from the gang, Marshal Johnson takes Bonnie back to Armadillo. When Marston returns to Fort Mercer later on, the Marshal and his deputies, alongside a number of other characters Marston has befriended, come along to help apprehend Williamson. After storming the fort, they learn that Williamson left a few days prior to the attack, and that he travelled south across the border and into Nuevo Paraiso, Mexico, with the help of Javier Escuella. Johnson and Marston thank each other for their assistance in their own matters, and part ways as Marston heads after Williamson. Epilogue In 1914, according to Blackwater Ledger, it is stated that the "Legendary Marshal Leigh Johnson" stepped down as Marshal of Armadillo after 17 years of service. When asked what his next move would be, he stated that he plans to move as far away from Armadillo as possible. Events of Undead Nightmare Note: The events of Undead Nightmare are not considered part of the same canon as Red Dead Redemption. The following description is therefore not contiguous with the preceding section on Red Dead Redemption. In the Undead Nightmare DLC, Marshal Johnson is in the Sheriff's office in Armadillo. When Marston enters the office, Johnson explains the situation of the town. He asks Marston to look for his deputies, whom he sent out into the town. When Marston returns with the news of their demise, Johnson accepts it. He gives Jonah's Sawed-off Shotgun to Marston and is not seen again. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption *"Political Realities in Armadillo" *"Justice in Pike's Basin" *"Spare the Rod, Spoil the Bandit" *"Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane" *"The Assault on Fort Mercer" ;Undead Nightmare *"Dinner for Two" Quotes Trivia *The Blackwater Ledger states that he is fifty-four years old in 1914, making his year of birth 1860, the year just before the beginning of the American Civil War. It also states that he had seventeen years of service to Armadillo and that he was thirty-seven meaning he joined in 1897. **In Red Dead Redemption 2, however, Sheriff Palmer is seen in charge of Armadillo. He was either killed by the Del Lobo Gang, or resigned. It is briefly mentioned that Marshal Johnson's absence is due to the cholera outbreak. *His beard appears to have a slight yellow tinge. This may be due to streaks of blond in his hair, or it may be caused by consumption of alcohol or chewing tobacco, similar to Uncle. *His outfit is similar to the one of Sheriff O'Grady. *Baxter Deaton in Armadillo can be heard talking about Johnson, such as how he "buried stolen goods out in Rio Del Lobo" and how "the gang over by Twin Rocks are in cahoots with him". He even talks about Johnson beating the local women. Interestingly, Rio Del Lobo is where the second treasure for the Treasure hunting challenges is located. *Johnson carries a pair of nickel-plated Cattleman Revolvers. In gameplay, Johnson will only wield one of these revolvers, dual wielding them only in cutscenes. Additionally, Marshal Johnson is the only character in the game besides Harold Thornton to have a gun which is customised in some way. *NPCs at MacFarlane's Ranch can be heard stating that "he has the whole world on his shoulders". *Marshal Johnson is shown to be courageous and fairly capable in combat, despite his old age. *Johnson is a widower. The tombstone of his late wife, Priscilla Johnson, is located in the Coot's Chapel Cemetery, to the left of the front entrance. The grave reveals that she died April 23rd, 1903. The cause of death, however, is not mentioned. The tombstone also reads, 'Forever Smiling In Our Hearts'. *As seen in "Political Realities in Armadillo", the Marshal uses a Tersk as his mount. However, during "The Assault on Fort Mercer," he is seen dismounting a Kentucky Saddler. *Bonnie MacFarlane, along with Marshal Johnson, can be killed after the mission "Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane". Immediately after the mission, as Marston watches them ride off, if he goes into Dead Eye Mode and kills their horses, Bonnie and the Marshal will fall off. *In the DLC Liars and Cheats, one of the Grand Prix race courses is named after him: L. Johnson's Run, which starts and ends in Armadillo. *In a promotional picture that can be seen below in the gallery, the Marshal is pictured crumbling a bounty in his hand. If the player looks closely, they can see the bounty target's hideout, Campo Mirada. *After his mission in Undead Nightmare and John leaves his office, he can be seen making calls and doing paperwork. **It is also possible to kill him. Gallery File:Red_dead_redemption_marshal_leigh_johnson-t2.jpg|Artwork of Leigh Johnson File:RDR_marshalleighjohnson.jpg File:Marshal Leigh Johnson.jpg File:Rdr_leigh_johnson.jpg File:72.jpg|The Marshal with John Marston. File:Marston_and_Johnson.jpg|John with the Marshal in Armadillo. File:Politicreal.jpg|Marshal Johnson taking cover before gunning down an outlaw. Rdr political realities02.jpg|Marshal Johnson taking Walton Rdr leigh johnson01.jpg|"There's the dumb rat bastard now". marshal J.jpg Rdr political realities10.jpg Rdr justice pike's basin01.jpg Rdr justice pike's basin03.jpg Rdr justice pike's basin05.jpg Rdr justice pike's basin12.jpg Rdr spare rod spoil bandit05.jpg Rdr hanging bonnie macfarlane02.jpg Rdr hanging bonnie macfarlane06.jpg|John, Marshal and Drew MacFarlane Rdr hanging bonnie macfarlane14.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer08.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer28.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer39.jpg tumblr_lgahf788qj1qcij2s.jpg Picture3z.png|Leigh Johnson apprehending an outlaw Riley rd2.png|Leigh Johnson and his trusty Double-barreled Shotgun marshal j.jpg|The Marshal Related Content de:Leigh Johnson es:Leigh Johnson fr:Marshal Johnson ru:Ли Джонсон nl:Leigh Johnson it:Leigh Johnson Category:Characters in Redemption Category:Characters in Undead Nightmare Category:Multiplayer characters in Redemption